


Hully Gully Stock

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, M/M, hully gully stock smh, rough dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: “Yo lads, got myself a Hully Gully Stock — Don’t even know what it is, but I just bought it because it’s a Hully Gully Stock. I’m very excited to… maybe eat it? Do something else with it?”“That’s not where you put it.”





	Hully Gully Stock

**Author's Note:**

> hiii it was father’s day today, so i was out and about and nowhere near my laptop in time to upload this :( but it’s here! also disclaimer dan doesn’t actually fuck phil with it, but read it, it’s funny and hot imo :) enjoy! <3

“Yo lads, got myself a Hully Gully Stock — Don’t even know what it is, but I just bought it because it’s a Hully Gully Stock. I’m very excited to… maybe eat it? Do something else with it?”

“That’s not where you put it.” 

Phil giggles. 

“Uh ohhh,” Dan calls out. Phil turns off the video, posts it, and puts down his phone. 

“Really, Dan? Was that necessary?” Phil’s still smiling, playing with the Hully Gully Stock in his hand. 

“Come on, look at it. It was completely necessary,” Dan comments, turning his attention back to his laptop. 

Phil glances down to the item in his hand and he starts thinking. It wouldn’t hurt really because it was long and thin, and if Dan was in control of moving it then Phil knows it would fuck him right. He thinks about being on his hands and knees, his face red from embarrassment, but extremely turned on, and Dan trailing his hands down Phil’s back, lightly slapping his ass and telling him that he’s a slut for anything and everything Dan does to him. 

He breaks out of his trance when he hears Dan chuckle. He turns to Dan, who’s watching him with an amused expression on his face and a smirk on his lips. 

“What?” Phil asks.

“You’re hard,” Dan says matter-of-factly. 

Phil glances down and sees the bulge in his pants. His face flushes and drops the Hully Gully Stock, covering his crotch.

“Does it really turn you on that much?” Dan asks, tilting his head to the side. 

“Objectively, no. But you’re hot and I bet you’d make me feel good,” Phil replies, words slow and calculated. 

“You really want me to fuck you with the Hully Gully Stock?” Dan asks, closing his laptop and moving it off of his lap. He pats the new empty space and Phil makes his way to straddle it. 

“Maybe?” Phil says, nuzzling his face into Dan’s neck. He starts kissing lightly along the column, moving his lips up and down. Dan lets out a soft groan and moves his hands to Phil’s ass, running his hands and groping. Phil presses his lips harder against Dan’s neck and kisses upwards, finally planting a kiss on Dan’s lips. They sigh against each other’s lips before they connect in a long, languid kiss. 

Phil starts to get impatient and shifts his hips down, grinding into Dan. Dan grips Phil’s ass harder and bucks up to meet Phil. It’s hot and dirty, but none of them can bring themselves to care as things start to heat up between them. Phil pulls away, but threads his fingers into Dan’s hair. 

“Dan, fuck me? Please?” Phil begs, moving his hips faster. 

“Babe, not with the Hully Gully Stock. That shit will hurt you so much,” Dan says, gently as he can to make sure Phil understands. Phil frowns and glances to the Hully Gully Stock on the couch. 

“But—“

“No, babe. The wrapper is sharp and I don’t trust myself to put that even remotely close to your ass.”

Phil’s frown deepens, “Fine. Can we do something though?” 

Dan’s hand moves between them and takes hold of Phil’s length, squeezing lightly. A surprised groan slips from Phil’s lips. 

“Does that answer your question?” Dan smirks. 

Phil connects their lips again, this time deeper, more desperate and wet. His tongue meets Dan’s , making his hips move faster and his heart start racing. He feels extremely hot in his jumper, so he disconnects briefly to strip himself of it. His shaking hands move under Dan’s shirt and pulls it off too. Dan can’t help but run his fingers over Phil’s nipples, loving the way he trembles under the brief touch.

“More,” Phil says hotly against Dan’s lips. 

Getting just as desperate as Phil, Dan starts to unbutton Phil’s jeans, pulling them down just enough to pull out Phil’s cock. He’s leaking a lot already, foreskin snug behind the tip, and practically throbbing in Dan’s hand. 

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan moans, stroking his hand moderately. Phil lets out a whine, fucking his hips up into Dan’s hand. Phil throws his head back as Dan moves to close his mouth around Phil’s nipple. He bites lightly and relishes in the way Phil’s cock throbs and twitches in his hand. 

Dan releases Phil’s length, causing Phil to moan in protest. Dan’s hand moves to the buttons of his own jeans, trying to unbutton them and uncover his cock as fast as he can before Phil gets too needy again. 

Once his cock is out, he grips both of them in his hand and starts stroking faster. He tilts his head up to connect their lips again. Their teeth bump and it’s too wet and way too uncoordinated, but it’s the hottest thing they’ve done in weeks so fuck if they’re stopping. 

“Close,” Phil warns, his grip in Dan’s hair getting tighter. Dan winces but speeds his hand up, tucking his head into Phil’s neck. He can feel Phil’s moans vibrating in his chest and finds himself getting lost in the hot air around them. He inhales deeply, revelling in the scent of Phil and sex. It awakens something in him, something primal and much more unfiltered. He growls and pushes Phil onto the floor. 

“Dan, what are you—“ Phil gasps, but Dan’s back on top of him in a matter of seconds, rutting his cock against Phil’s. 

Phil arches his back, trying his best to move in time with Dan, but Dan pins Phil’s hands above his head and thrusts faster. Seeing Dan on top of him, completely fucked out, hair askew, lips swollen and red from being bitten, turns Phil on even more, so he relaxes and lets Dan do whatever he wants to him as he reaches his orgasm. 

It feels like nothing at first, but then something in him explodes and Phil can’t help the moans and whines that come out of his mouth as he comes all over Dan’s hand and their chests. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, babe. Love when I take control?” Dan’s words are slurred and his thrusts are no longer coordinated. The knot in his stomach grows tighter and he needs to come, so his hand wraps around his and Phil’s length again. Phil groans deep at the overstimulation, but it’s enough to have Dan coming. Dan swears and releases, milking his cock and somehow feeling more turned on watching Phil squirm underneath him. 

When they come down, they’re drenched in sweat. Phil’s sure he’s got a rug burn on his back and elbows. Though he can’t really bring himself to care because Dan’s whispering sweet nothings in his ear and treating him like glass once he comes to. 

“We haven’t done anything like that in a while,” Phil comments after they’ve cleaned up and got dressed again.

“Yeah, I went a little crazy. I’m sorry,” Dan smiles sheepishly.

“Hey,” Phil nudges Dan, “It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it.”

Dan chuckles and walks over to the mirror, fixing his bushy hair. Phil’s eyes trail back to the Hully Gully Stock abandoned on the couch. 

“Hey, if I really wanted it, do you think you would fuck me with the—“

“No, Phil.”


End file.
